


Non-canon

by Shayochism



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayochism/pseuds/Shayochism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something random.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-canon

The darkness creeped in around her, caressing her cheeks, brushing her hair, drowning her eyes and filling her maw as she stared into the nothingness of the pitch black room. No windows, no light, no lightbulb, no artificial light source. Nothing to illuminate her kneeling body in the middle of the room, her room. Her only place of peace and freedom, of solitude. Nobody to bother her. A lock and two upon the door. It would not slide open now to anybody, not even a master. It was shut for the night and day.

She exhaled harshly through her nostrils as a wave of negativity washed over her form, creeping quickly into every crevice and and corner of her form. It felt like a weight dragging her down, clinging harshly to every limb, greedy hands pulling her away from the light, down and down and down, sadness overwhelming. 

It felt like numb hands squeezed her very heart, pulled it downwards towards hell. Dragging her body through the mud, turning it cold and awkward and numb, limbs turning to ice. It was the only way to explain it, really. Cold, numb limbs, slapped by something negative. Sadness. Depression.

She sank deeper.

What were the atrocities she had committed that day? She didn’t remember right this moment, only remembering a shower of blood, crimson and black flashing before her eyes. Screams and cries. Pleadings. Beggings. Cries-  
No. It came back, right then.

The lightsabers had flared to life within her blood crusted hands, the beams extending out with a reverberant hum of life, dangerous and threatening. The innocent before her had gasped only once, shocked to see such a weapon withdrawn within their presence without any enemy near by. So why, then, were the lightsabers being drawn, they had questioned? Was there an enemy presence in the area they didn’t know of?

Only pain and agony that coursed through their very bodies and veins answered the question. She had slaughtered the very people she was once friendly with. Humans, just like her, though neutral to any being. Friendly to all, even the down and out.

“But I now serve the First Order.” she whispered within their living presence, tongue stained with blood as she bit her tongue, eyes shaded a bright crimson. “The galaxy… it needs us. Serve… or perish. It is the only way, the right way. NOW.”

She had known their very answer the moment she spoke the words, their eyes defiant yet fearful of the deaths they would face. None wanted to die, but all wanted to die at the same time. They would rather perish than serve the First Order, and Varsix knew this.

“There will be no graves to visit…” she slurred, almost drunk on power, the gleam of red in her eyes reflecting nothing but malice. “I’m… I’m… I…”

The room spun. Darkness sank in.


End file.
